


Miracle of Nature

by easycures



Series: HELIOS [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: (Not technically? like both of them have fucked before, Affection, Creampie, Developing Relationship, First Time, Helios One, M/M, Making Out, POV Alternating, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but not each other), trans Ignacio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easycures/pseuds/easycures
Summary: "They did it.By some miracle of nature they actually did it, the intercoms were fixed. Ignacio had speculated that going along with Fantastic’s moronic plans to appease him might result in some change, but he never assumed it would be something this… productive. Honestly, he wasn’t too far from believing Fantastic’s antics would blow up the entire facility, but somehow they had not— somehow, this had worked."——Fantastic and Ignacio get finished fixing the HELIOS One intercoms... and get busy fucking each other.





	Miracle of Nature

**Author's Note:**

> A pretty old fic of Fantastic and Ignacio Rivas, the two bastard scientists from HELIOS One, fucking for the first time. Warning for brief fear of trans panic (no actual trans panic involved!!! Fantastic is respectful, just surprised). This is garbage that I made for myself but I figured Id post it in case someone else enjoys it for some reason!

          They did it.

          By some miracle of nature they actually did it, the intercoms were fixed. Ignacio had speculated that going along with Fantastic’s moronic plans to appease him might result in some change, but he never assumed it would be something this… productive. Honestly, he wasn’t too far from believing Fantastic’s antics would blow up the entire facility, but somehow they had not— somehow, this had worked. He and Fantastic had sat down together and actually made something work in this god forsaken facility. Suddenly, something in Ignacio snapped and he grabbed the imbecile by his shirt collar, hoisting him into a kiss.  
          Ignacio could feel the surprise on the other man’s lips— he himself was trying to stave off and suppress his own— but it quickly faded into acceptance and relaxation and Fantastic pulled Ignacio down a bit more, deepening the kiss.

 

          Fantastic mulled over the situation as best he could with another man’s tongue in his mouth. Fuck, he had just fixed the biggest console in the building and now his hot co-worker was making out with him? He would’ve asked if he was dreaming if Ignacio’s tugs at his unkempt blond hair weren’t giving him all the “pinches” he needed to convince him this was real.  
          “Fuck,” this one was a groan against Ignacio’s ever-seeking lips. Shit, he was getting hard, if Ignacio kept this up he—

 

          Ignacio had grated his leg against Fantastic’s crotch, reducing the man even more to choked obscenities.  
          “Fuck, man,” he panted, obviously trying yet failing not to rut himself against Ignacio’s thigh, still pressed firmly between his legs. “I need this— hhnngh I- I want you.” Ignacio would have sneered at the man for being so desperate already, if he was not feeling it too. His entire body alive with flush, and although it was easier for him to control himself, he too was heavy with need.

 

          Fantastic nearly crumpled when Ignacio drew his weight off him.  
          “Well, this is hardly the place.” Fantastic wanted to object to what was sounding like a dismissal but Ignacio continued before he could. “Too... open,” he waved his hand absent-mindedly. “Too public.” And even though they were obviously alone in the main room in the near maze of HELIOS One, Fantastic bit his tongue and let him continue as he strained against the pumping of blood in his ears to hear his voice, much softer now. “Do you know anywhere more... secluded? And don’t you dare say the bathrooms because I will throttle you.” And Fantastic was glad in that moment they were separated as to not have Ignacio feel the way his cock twitched at the threat. He didn’t need to worry about the location, however.  
          “I’ve got the perfect place.” He smirked, grabbing Ignacio by the wrist.

 

          Ignacio stared at the storage room he had been tugged into. It wasn’t too messy, but it wasn’t perfectly furnished either. He wished he thought this through more, although the little more than a curtain around each of their measly “rooms” did make him grateful for the heavy metal door that clanged shut behind them. It certainly was secluded, and that was what he asked for. He turned around, facing Fantastic again and sighed softly. “Well?”

 

          And he was pinning Ignacio to the wall, this time pressing his own knee between Ignacio’s legs. The taller man sunk down a bit, leaning his weight onto Fantastic’s thigh with a slight grind as they kissed. And god, Ignacio did not fuck around, Fantastic realized, as he pulled back ever-so-slightly and caught Fantastic’s lower lip in his teeth. Fuuck man, his hands were wandering now. They ventured from being knotted in his hair, to clutching the fabric at his back and shoulders— teasing off the lab coat Fantastic was all too happy to shed— and now rested on his ass, long, sturdy fingers squeezing or cupping to pull him closer. Fantastic became aware of the hopeless position of his own hands against the wall and slipped one into the man’s hair, drawing him down for another deep kiss, while the other hand met his hip.  
          God, Fantastic hated to break the kiss but his head was beginning to spin and he wanted to move things along anyway. Pulling back on a fistful of the chrisp brown hair produced a thin line of saliva between their now-seperated lips and perhaps even better, a low frustrated growl of a moan from Ignacio.  
          “Fuuuck.” Fantastic’s own utterance came out as a nervous-aroused stutter of a laugh. “Can we get these fucking uniforms off?”

 

          It really was a question more than the command Fantastic had intended it to be, Ignacio realized with a smirk. He had used up all his boldness with that tug.  
 “Well, I don’t see why not.” He kept his voice level but couldn’t keep a teasing note from twinging in. He slid his hands from Fantastic’s ass up to the collar of his shirt, taking extra care to ghost over his body as much as possible, drawing a deep shiver out of the shorter man. Fantastic seemed frozen all together as Ignacio adeptly loosened his tie and then nipped at the exposed skin as he unbuttoned and removed Fantastic’s dress shirt. If it wasn’t for his soft whimpers, one could have thought the other man dead, he was barely breathing.  
          “Well?” Ignacio prompted, not entirely willing to remove Fantastic’s pants until he received a little attention himself. “Does your ‘we’ not extend to me as well? I’m getting rather sick of this lab coat a—“  
          Ignacio did not finish this thought as apparently Fantastic awakened from his coma, and with restored confidence as he locked onto Ignacio’s tie and pulled, hard, jerking Ignacio down to be level with him as he had teased so many times before. But this time Ignacio wanted it, leaning fully into the kiss, he reveled in Fantastic’s response of nearly melting against him. Eventually they split apart again, and Ignacio trained on those hazel eyes, glazed over with lust as Fantastic focused on the task of unfacining buttons. There was more for him to work through, as Ignacio wore his uniform smart and buttoned up while Fantastic chose to leave his open and loose. Ignacio did not notice or care about any slow pacing, however. He was content to remain semi-immobilized as Fantastic had earlier, letting him do the work. His hands had been rough, slamming him to the wall and jerking his tie down for a kiss, but now his lips— oh his lips were so agonizingly gentle. Not pursed or pressing, they hovered over Ignacio’s skin, searching absentmindedly before connecting with tongue on skin, just barely grazing his teeth over but never biting. Ignacio quivered at the gentle contact and could not stifle a low moan as Fantastic’s hand slipped into his pants and—  
          “Oh.”  
          Oh god, Fantastic hadn't known he was trans. Ignacio heart jumped as he tried to predict what was running through Fantastic’s head. Ignacio opened his mouth to explain, but was cut off by Fantastic’s whisper that started soft against his skin before he pulled back, meeting Ignacio with those hazel eyes, full of gentle concern.  
          “Is this okay, man?” Fantastic interjected his words by brushing his fingers over Ignacio’s head gently but still enough to send a shock of pleasure through him. “I didn’t kn— uh, I haven’t done this before so tell me if you wanna stop, or if I do anything wrong, okay?”  
          Ignacio let out a sigh of relief and nodded, pushing down on the fingers that Fantastic now slid into him. “Of course. I’m sorry I did not bring it up, I thought you kn—“  
          “No, no!” Fantastic shook his head vigorously. “Don’t fucking apologize, man. It wasn’t any of my fucking business, and it's really not a problem at all.” He paused again. “You’re still cool with this?”  
          Ignacio smiled and nodded with a simple “Yeah,” and Fantastic’s voice became barely a whisper.  
          “Can I fuck you?”  
          “God, yes.” and Fantastic met his lips with messy, seeking kisses— his fingers still pressed inside Ignacio as he shifted his pants and undergarments off. Ignacio kicked off his shoes along with his shed clothes and when Fantastic pushed him against the wall again he recoiled at the chill the metal sent through him, but soon accepted and relished the cool, wet feeling against his flushed skin. Extending his hand he caressed Fantastic’s still clothed cock, immediately shattering the man into needy, begging moans. He pushed into Ignacio’s hands as his long gentle fingers slid the belt from its rungs and loosened the button and zipper. Fantastic continued his breathy moans in the crook of Ignacio’s neck and smirking softly at the unintelligible nature, Ignacio stroked over Fantastic’s now exposed cock.  
          “Is this what you want?” Ignacio teased, trying to angle his eyes towards Fantastic to gauge an expression. Despite him being buried in his neck, he could still see the bright red flush extending across his whole face. Ignacio, enthralled by the cute blush tinting his ears, met the one nearest to him with a nip and quick kiss to the heated surface. Fantastic’s continued moans were muffled as his own teeth met Ignacio’s neck. Ignacio was far beyond the stage where he could be concerned about any marks he might leave, and soothed himself with the insistence that not many people visited HELIOS One anyway, and that hopefully his buttoned shirt collar would be enough to conceal any marks. Fantastic interrupted his thoughts by thrusting firmly into his hand and curling his fingers deeper.  
          “I need you.”  
          Ignacio’s words were nothing but a breathy exhale “I know.” And after a second to compose himself, “I do too.”

 

Fantastic’s head swum as he stepped out of his remaining clothes and kicked off his shoes, and in that moment stepped back from Ignacio he drank in the sight of him. Fuck, he was gorgeous— hair mussed and skin dripping with sweat and need. Stepping forward again he pressed a kiss to a flushed shoulder, eliciting a gentle and appreciative laugh from Ignacio. Fantastic realized that against the wall might not be the easiest place to fuck, having to support the other man all the while, but it was too far along now. Moving would mean breaking the moment, and Fantastic couldn’t handle deliberation anymore. Before pressing his face to Ignacio’s neck again, he slipped his fingers into his own mouth, leaving them dripping with spit and pushing back into Ignacio, slicking him as much as he could before he slid the fingers out from Ignacio, finally replacing them with his cock. With his teeth pressed gently to his throat, Fantastic felt Ignacio’s breath shudder out as he pushed in deeper. He drew back slowly before sharply thrusting back in, fully this time, and was met with a soft cry from Ignacio.  
“You ‘kay?” Fantastic managed to halt his thrusts for a moment, looking up at Ignacio carefully, “Did that hurt?”  
“I-I’m fine. God, Fantastic, don’t stop.” His words were choppy through his labored breathing.  
Fantastic resumed his pace, angling his face upwards to nip along the taller man’s jaw. He tried to keep his lust under control but his head was swimming again. Ignacio was such a warm presence— his arms draped over his shoulders, his legs wrapped around his waist, his body fitted around his cock. Thrusting deeper he felt Ignacio’s breath shudder out against his ear as he clenched around him. Fuck, Fantastic was lost. His head felt filled with nothing but pulsating red and orange heat as he continued to rock in and out. Unable to control his pace anymore he slipped into desperation as his pulse roared in his ears. The heat coiling inside him consumed him completely, and he spilled into Ignacio with a teeth-on-skin muffled cry.

 

A few moments passed with Fantastic still pressed inside of him, trembling slightly at his release in pressure. But shortly, Fantastic pulled out with a quiet groan, leaving Ignacio dripping with his seed— and unfulfilled. Ignacio made no complaint at the sudden emptiness, although he most certainly missed it, feeling cold and alone as Fantastic leaned, trying to return his breathing to normal, with his face pressed against the metal wall to Ignacio’s left. Ignacio bit his lip softly, realizing he would much rather have that face pressed to his neck again, feeling Fantastic’s breath and heartbeat return to usual against his skin, and further recognizing at this distracted state, he would have to finish the job himself. He slid his fingers over himself, briefly pushing further downwards and feeling himself slick and leaking with cum. Fantastic seemed unaware of his actions, lost in the high of his early finish, as Ignacio’s fingers stroked, trying to savor the feeling of fullness Fantastic had provided him moments earlier.  
Fantastic finally rose from his stupor as Ignacio failed to perfectly stifle a moan with his teeth in the back of his hand. Wordlessly, he shifted close to Ignacio again, meeting his neck with teeth and tongue sloppily, but not unpleasantly. Ignacio leaned into the contact with a pleasant sigh, his hand locking in Fantastic’s hair to gingerly direct him to a particularly sensitive spot. Fantastic’s own hands met Ignacio's hips and pulled him closer to press their bodies together.  
“Sorry ‘bout that,” Fantastic mumbled against his skin and Ignacio wasn’t sure if he meant his timing, the cum still dripping out of him, not finishing the job, or the marks he was no doubt leaving on his neck again.  
“I don’t mind.” He breathed with a chuckle, and it was truthful. None of those matters bothered him, all he cared about was this warm, peaceful moment, pressed against the wall of this god forsaken storage room.  
“Wanna get outta here?”  
Ignacio chuckled softly, “Where to?”  
He paused, clearly having not thought this through, and sucked air in through his teeth. “Shit, I dunno. My bed, I guess?”  
“Isn’t that a bit small for the both of us?” Ignacio teased lightheartedly.  
“Not if I’m holding you ‘s tight as I wanna.” Fantastic mumbled his response so terribly Ignacio wasn’t sure if he was meant to hear it, and although the thought made his heart race, he pretended to ignore it to save them both of the momentary embarrassment in case it was a private thought.  
“And wouldn’t someone see us, like this?”  
“Well, obviously we can put our fucking clothes back on!” They were both laughing gently now. “But… If you mean, us, like, laying together…” Fantastic was fighting with the words, blushing furiously again and fixing his vision on the floor. “I don’t think I’d mind that.”  
Ignacio didn’t respond for a moment, his heart still racing. It was one thing to do this in secret in a what amounted to a large storage closet and another to lay together in that open room, ready for any unsuspecting NCR soldier or some sort of traveler to stumble in upon them. Ignacio was not always opposed to such open affection, but he was unsure. This was Fantastic still, did he really want his poor judgement to be known to others? Did he want this to continue? Looking down at Fantastic’s soft hazel eyes, filled with such care, his head gave in to his heart. God, he couldn’t resist this man already.  
“Alright, let’s go.”


End file.
